Bar fight
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Team Free Will have a competition to see who can get a girls number first. When its over Abbadon shows up and trys to kill the girl they were hitting on.


Team Free Will sat around a table in a bar taking shots. Michael noticed that Death, War and Pestilence were sitting in a booth also taking shots. Michael tuned into Lucifer and Dean's conversation.

"Please I have way more charm than you" Dean smirked.

"Then how do I have a girlfriend and you don't?" Lucifer pointed to Kate.

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend? I bet you 200 bucks I can get a girl's number before you" Dean challenged.

"You're on" Lucifer grinned. Dean saw a woman sitting at the bar by herself so he pointed to her.

"Whoever can get her number i will pay them 200 bucks" He challenged everyone at the table. Michael looked at the girl and smirked. Everyone agreed after a while so Dean went up first.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend" The woman replied without looking up. Dean sighed and went back to the others.

"She's tough to break" He muttered. Lucifer walked over to her and ordered another drink.

"You waiting for anyone?" He asked.

"My brother" The woman replied.

"Can I buy you a drink while you wait?" Lucifer used his charm.

"No thanks" The woman rolled her eyes at him. Lucifer paid for his drink and went back to the table.

"So she told you boyfriend and she told me brother" Lucifer said looking back at her. One by one everyone tried to get her number and failed. Michael looked back over to the horseman and noticed Death beckoning him over.

"Ohh father I'm going to die" He muttered as he approached them.

"Michael would you care to tell me why your brothers and friends are hitting on my niece?" Death asked.

"Ehh they have a bet going to see who can get their number and Crys is pissing them off" Michael replied looking to War and Pestilence.

"It's bad enough you're dating her stop them now or I will kill them all" War said.

"Yes sir" Michael went back over to the table just as Alex came back.

"Whos next?" She asked downing her shot.

"Michael we will all give you 100 bucks each if you can get her number because she is evil" Lucifer said.

"Ok" Michael shrugged.

"Why are they all hitting on me?" Crys asked when he sat down.

"They have a bet to see who can get your number first" Michael replied.

"They do know you're with me right?"

"Nope and I get 800 bucks if I get your number since they can't" Michael said.

"My father's going to kill me" Crys said writing her number down on a napkin and handing it to him.

"Why?" Michael questioned before she gently kissed him. She pulled away a few seconds later and finished her drink.

"You owe me" She muttered before Alastair walked over. Michael nodded and went back to the table. The group stared at him in shock.

"What the hell did you say?" Dean asked.

"I said could I have you're number and she said yes" Michael shrugged. Lucifer cursed and handed him a 100 followed by everyone else.

"Thank you" Michael smirked. Michael almost laughed when he saw Death face-palm at him. Alastair sat down on the bar and waved to his uncle.

"Why are they here?" He asked Crys as Seth tried to get him off the bar.

"The Winchester's or our relatives?" Crys asked.

"Relatives"

"I have no idea why they are here bro, go ask them" Crys ordered another shot. Alastair sat down on the chair after Seth pushed him off the bar before someone gripped his and Crys' hair and slammed their heads onto the bar.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere" Abaddon said letting them slump to the floor.

"Ow" Alastair said clutching his head as he was hauled to his feet and pinned to the bar. Everyone looked at the scene in front of them but the horsemen just kept drinking like nothing was going on.

"So you think it's funny to destroy my chance at taking over hell?" Abaddon sneered.

"Yes" Alastair and Crys replied earning them a smack across the face. Crys and Alastair had blood pooling from their mouths as Dean and the others were unsure what to do.

"Should we do something?" Kate whispered to Lucifer.

"It's best she doesn't know we're here it could get us killed" Lucifer replied noticing the bar doors were blocked by demons.

"Just go Abaddon" Alastair spat.

"Or what? You'll put me on your rack?" She mocked.

"It's a start" Crys growled.

"You two are the most pathetic demons I have ever met" Abaddon shook her head.

"Why does everyone think we're demons?" Crys asked before Abaddon backhanded her and Alastair again.

"You have black eyes don't you"

"Ohh yeah see Lucifer got the whole black eyes thing from me and my brother so we get that a lot" Crys stated.

"I won't ask again. Go" Alastair growled.

"Not until you are dead" Alastair reached his hand around the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vodka before smashing it over Abaddon's head.

"DAD LITTLE HELP?" Crys called over to him while a demon gripped her throat.

"YOU HAVE IT COVERED!" War shouted back. Crys kneed the demon in the crotch loosening it's grip enough for her to get out. Alastair placed his hand on the demons head and a bright light emitted killing it instantly. The other bar members just sat there chatting and drinking ignoring them completely. Seth ducked behind the bar and came back up tossing Crys an angel blade.

"DIE!" She exclaimed stabbing a demon in the chest. She tossed Alastair the blade as he was pinned down to the pool table. He caught it and drove it into the demons stomach. Once all the demons were dead they turned to Abaddon who fled quickly.

"Stupid bitch" Alastair muttered spitting out some blood.

"Thanks for the help guys" He called over to the horsemen.

"You had it covered son" War shouted back.

"Ohh thanks we feel so loved" Crys replied glaring at them.

"I am not cleaning this up" Seth commented looking around at all the bodies.

"Yeah well neither are we" Crys said hopping onto the bar.

"Some friends you lot are" She said to her creations.

"As War said you had it covered" One of them shouted back.

"Yeah we didn't want to cramp your style" Another one said.

"You guys suck" Alastair said shaking his head.

"Some hunters you lot are" Crys gestured to Dean and Sam.

"Ehh" Dean stuttered.

"Sorry babe" Michael said.

"Hey not while I'm here asshole" Alastair said. Michael shrugged as saw Death and War were glaring at him.

"What?" He asked. They rolled their eyes and returned to their conversation. Michael finished his drink before he noticed everyone at the table was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know her don't you?" Lucifer pointed to Crys.

"Yes" Michael said slowly.

"You knew she wouldn't give any of us her number you dick" Dean glared at him.

"Yes I did" Michael nodded his head.

"So how do you know her?" Gabriel asked.

"She's my mate" Michael muttered.

"You're what now?" Sariel said.

"My mate" Michael repeated.

"Cheating bastard" Dean muttered.

"You never asked did I know her" Michael smirked.

"Michael come here a sec" Alastair called him over. Michael went over just as a girl appeared behind Dean.

"Hey babe" Reina said kissing Dean on the cheek.

"Hello" Dean said giving her a quick kiss. Lucifer was about to say something when someone grabbed Reina by the scruff of the neck and pulled her away from Dean.

"Ohh hell no!" War growled.

"Damn it" Reina cursed.

"War?" Lucifer asked.

"You are in so much trouble" War growled looking at Reina.

"Please don't tell my parents" Reina begged. Dean tried to slip out of his view before Pestilence forced him back into his seat.

"Stay. Now would you please explain to us what you are doing with my niece?" Pestilence asked calmly.

"Ehh" Dean and Reina stuttered for an answer.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hell?" Alastair asked as he, Crys and Michael came back over.

"Shit" Reina cursed.

"What is the point of me teaching you torture techniques if you just bail to a bar" Alastair sighed.

"Why are you here?" Michael asked.

"Ohh she came here to make out with a Winchester" War said glaring at Dean.

"What!" Alastair exclaimed.

"Hell no" Michael said pointing to Dean.

"You stay away from my daughter and you are so grounded" He growled pointing to Dean and Reina. The rest of the group watched in shock and silence as the family argument continued.

"ENOUGH!" Seth shouted making everyone look to him.

"Take your argument somewhere else" He sighed.

"You can't tell us what to do" War and Crys said.

"My bar, my rules" Seth glared at them before turning back to a customer. Michael sighed and took one last glare at Reina before zapping himself and Crys to their apartment. Meanwhile at the bar Alastair dragged Reina back to hell and the horsemen left.

"So you never mentioned you were dating my niece" Lucifer rounded on Dean.

"I didn't know!" Dean defended himself.

"Why didn't Michael mention he had a daughter?" Sam asked.

"Didn't want people to know which is why he only told me" Lucifer replied glaring at Dean. Meanwhile with Michael and Crys.

"Reina is not going anywhere near Dean again" Michael said pacing the living room.

"If you keep pacing you'll end up in China soon" Crys joked.

"Just leave them alone" Crys sighed.

"No I forbid it" Michael replied.

"You're father forbid our relationship and that didn't stop us" Crys reminded him.

"Damn you" Michael muttered. Crys used her best puppy look and Michael caved.

"Fine but I still don't like it" He sighed sitting beside her. Michael snapped his fingers making Dean appear in front of him.

"Ohh god I'm going to die" Dean whimpered.

"If you ever hurt my daughter in anyway yes you will die the most painful death imaginable, am I clear?" Michael growled.

"Yes Michael" Dean nodded quickly.

"Good" Michael put Dean back at the bar.

"He looked like he was going to shit himself" Crys laughed.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did. He has me pissed off, Alastair pissed off and your father pissed off all against him" Michael smirked. Crys nodded and giggled when Michael's arm ghosted over her side.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yep" Crys said biting her bottom lip. Michael moved his arm again and watched as she squirmed and bit back a laugh. He quirked an eyebrow and did it again.

"Hmm" Michael hummed in interest.

"I know what you're thinking and if you do it you will never have sex again" Crys threatened. Michael moved his arm away from her side and smirked down at her.


End file.
